The present invention relates to a central supporting member used to support a clockwork mechanism of a clock. The supporting element is generally in the shape of a hollow cylinder having an annular flange which extends outwardly from one end of the bushing and acts as a supporting surface for a watch dial carrier and a mechanism housing both of which are supported in a juxtaposed position thereon.
Although support elements for the works of a clock are known in the prior art, the prior art elements generally comprise a housing having external threads to permit threading engagement of the housing with internal threads formed on a cylindrical portion of the mechanism housing. As a result of the threaded connection, the dial carrier and the mechanism housing can be screwed onto the supporting member so as to abut an outwardly extending flange on the member. The shaft for the hands on the clock then extend through the interior cylindrical bore of the cylindrical member.
The prior art supporting elements for the works of a clock have the disadvantage that production costs of the cylindrical bushing are relatively high because of the need to provide threads thereon. Also, assembly time is high because of the need to conduct the threading operation whereby the mechanism housing for the clockworks is threaded onto the bushing.